Government sponsored lotteries have gained awesome popularity throughout the world. Lotteries have evolved from a deep history that touches the very beginnings of North America dating back to King James I of England who, by royal decree, created a lottery in London. The proceeds were to be used to aid the first British colony in America—Jamestown, Va. In 1964, the New Hampshire Legislature created the first legal state lottery in United States History. By 1973, fiscal year sales for all lotteries surpassed $500 million. In 1976, lottery sales surpassed $1 billion for the first time. By 1998, the Multi-State Lottery Association recorded a world-record lottery jackpot of $295.7 million for its Powerball game. In 1999, Maria Grasso of Boston won a lump sum prize of $104 million in “The Big Game,” the largest prize ever won by a single individual. By 1999, thirty-seven states and the District of Columbia operated a lottery in the U.S., along with legal lotteries in Canada. More than 100 foreign lotteries exist today and many have operated for centuries. Some countries, like Mexico, France and Japan, for example, have national lotteries. The International Association of State Lotteries lists 63 member nations—one on every continent except Antarctica.
Lotteries have benefited from the employment of technological advances over the last three decades of the 20th century. In 1971, the world's first on-line system was deployed in New Jersey. In 1973, the first secure instant ticket system was developed. In 1974, Massachusetts offered the first scratch-off lottery ticket. In 1975, New Jersey introduced a statewide, on-line network of several hundred Clerk Activated Terminals (CATs) implemented by General Instrument. In 1985, “Tri-State Lotto,” the first multi-state lottery, linked the state lotteries of Maine, New Hampshire and Vermont. In 1991, the Virginia Lottery awarded the first instant ticket vending machine contract. In 1986, the Illinois Lottery introduced the first instant game with the concept of qualifying “entry” tickets for a grand prize drawing. With the advent of the World Wide Web and the Internet, electronic Internet Websites have recently been created to provide lottery players with news and statistical information related to lotteries.
With regard to lottery gaming techniques, it is becoming popular to enter into lottery pools in order to increase one's chances of winning the lottery. With a lottery pool, individuals generally get several lottery tickets together to create a larger pool of potentially winning numbers for a group. Generally the burden of collecting tickets, tracking names, and distributing photocopies of the tickets is born by an individual in the group. After the drawing, the pool must be checked against the winning pick. This can quickly become quite time consuming as a winning combination may be a match of three, four, five or six numbers (in a pick six lottery for example). Powerball can be even more difficult to manage. Winning combinations can potentially be overlooked because of manual intervention, which may result in millions of dollars in unclaimed winnings every year.
Therefore a need has arisen in the lottery gaming industry for systems, methods, and apparatuses for managing lottery pools, over global communications networks.